


KNIFE TO MEET YOU

by BloodStones



Series: GORE [1]
Category: Original Work, unnamed fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStones/pseuds/BloodStones
Summary: My collection of Original and unnamed fandom Gore. Basically I keep it vague so that only I know what character or fandom its a part of. Cause I'm to shy to post to it -w- Purely self indulgent vent writing
Series: GORE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903117
Kudos: 16





	KNIFE TO MEET YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mean guy having fun..... by being mean.  
> Warnings: Stabbing, forced sexual acts, blood, implied future rape. Gore level: Medium  
> Female reader

The room was dark, cavernous, the walls far enough to disappear into darkness. It was just you: hands bound, gagged, kneeling on hard concrete; and the masked man circling you. He was muttering to himself in a tone of awe and giddiness. Rough fabric of his gloves reaching out and touching your hair or face as he moved. Somewhere above you was a dingy skylight letting in the barest of light, making it difficult to make out more details. The mask he wore was almost featureless, almost medical. The holes where his eyes should have been were nothing but empty voids. He must have had black paint staining his lips, bleeding onto the skin as teeth gleamed in a wicked giddy grin. His boots slid on the concrete as he knelt down, both hands cupping your face now inches from his. At your whimper that predatory grin grew wider. A warm shuddering breath blew over your face, the sting of alcohol making your eyes water. Trying to pull away from it only made his grip harden.  
  
“Ah-ah-ah… No, you are not going anywhere. Not till I’m done.” The man bit his lip, smearing some of the pain, thumbs tracing circles over your cheeks. Looking into those voids, even so close, unable to see his eyes, felt like staring into your end, “I just want to have a little fun, OK? Just a little fun. And you-oh you are perfect for it!”

The tape was ripped off in one quick motion and you whimpered, begging “Please don’t hurt me! I-” a thick gloved finger over your lips silence your pleas. Using his teeth, the glove was pulled off, spat to the side. Cheshire grin ever present as that finger now slid past lips and teeth. Over your tongue, adding and other and languidly thrusting them. The helplessness you felt being bound kept you from biting down, instead trying to stare to the side into the darkness of the room.

You _really_ wish he wouldn’t moan like that. It made you want to gag. But that could have been the way he shoved his fingers deeper into your mouth. Further and further until your eyes watered as you tried not to choke. They were finally removed, paint stained lips replacing them before you could get a proper breath. Teeth clicking with his enthusiastic attempt to shove his tongue where fingers once were. You could _feel_ the moaning into the kiss. It felt like he was trying to get your tongue to dance with his, to play like this was just some kinky roleplay.

The masked man pulled away, head leaned back as he took a breath then sighed lowly. Licking his lips before those empty voids in the mask focused on you. “ _Ooooooh~_ I never imagined you would taste so-” the last words were purred against your lips, “-sweet.”

He wasn't done tasting you yet. Grabbing you by the back of the head, effortlessly fighting against your resistance. The moaning, slick feeling of his tongue squirming, wet sounds and way he pressed his whole body against you were disgusting.. You wanted to recoil, pull away and bite his tongue. Mind screaming at you to fight back, so something! But instead you were only able to pull slightly away. Frozen in fear. Tears falling silently till he noticed and parted from the kiss to lick them from your cheeks with glee.

“I’d tell you not to cry, but I think I like how your tears taste~” 

You were grateful to be released, watching him stand and back away to a table you only just noticed. What else did the darkness hide? Eyes shutting close, you slumped forward. Heart racing, gasping for a breath you had been holding. The tears fell onto the cement, leaving tiny dark spots. This had to be a nightmare. This couldn’t be real. You just had to wake up! Wake u-

“I know this is probably a lot for you, but you’re behaving so well! I appreciate that. Last one really fought me.” You didn’t look up, but cringed at his voice, “It makes it easier. For me, yes, but especially for you. Mistakes can be made. Painful mistakes. Its gonna hurt no matter what, but we can make it hurt a little, **a lot**.”

There was a sound of sliding metal, followed by his approaching footsteps had you trying to squirm away. A little bit of fight finally. 

“Oh come on, don’t start misbehaving now.” A boot hits your hip and pushes you onto your back. You’re looking up at that blank mask before you notice the knife in his hand. You feel the blood drain from your face. “Like I said… Mistakes. You wouldn't want me to make mistakes.” 

The huskiness in his voice sound like he would _love_ to make a mistake. You turned your head to the side, hot tears falling to the cement, biting your tongue to muffle the hiccups. The masked man came to kneel by your head, the knife tracing from your temple, to your cheek and down your chin. He wasn’t pressing hard, but it was sharp enough to sting, leaving light marks in your skin. 

“You’re so beautiful when you cry.”

The knife made quick work of your shirt, exposing you to the cool air, then moving back to your skin to trace down. Grabbing your chin he jerked it towards him, leaning down and trapping you in another kiss. A vulgar violation of his tongue reaching every place it could. His taste lingered in your mouth, a trail of saliva connecting the two of you. You jolted when you realized the tickling on your stomach was the knife tracing tiny circles.

You were gonna die. So much for behaving.

“I like a little foreplay. How about you?” your legs twitched as the knife went down over the crotch of your pants, poking lightly, “Of course it depends how much one can stand being teased before begging.” Releasing your chin, he reached for your breasts instead, playing with them as he pleased. Squeezing, pinching, bringing his mouth to one to suckle. Before switching to the other, he nipped the puckered bud, grinning at the way your body jumped. “I think you like it”

The heel of the knife started to rub against your crotch, grinding into you with obvious intent. Sick bastard. You closed your legs, making him frown, “Hey, I could really make this fun for you. I could really make this something nice. I like to play with my toys.”

“No.” your voice cracked. He huffed, frowning. 

He sat back, legs crossed, looking away for a moment. Grumbling about “no fun.” You kept still, staring up at that skylight. Flexing your hands just proved they were bound tight. He seemed to notice, taking it as an attempt to escape and grabbed your hair, pulling you to kneel. He took a moment to pull your head back and look down on you with that goddamn grin. Like a predator. You certainly felt like prey. The knife flashed in his hands reminding you that he was more than a predator. 

Releasing your hair, the hand pat your cheek before stepping away. Circling around you, asking himself questions you strained to hear. When he began chuckling, you groaned. What was he planning? What did he want from you? Why you?

Hands snaked around your waist, pulling you back to where he was kneeling. A knee between your legs, bodies pressed close. There was something _disgustingly_ intimate about this position, especially with his face buried against your neck. Your squirming stilled by an iron grip and low growl.

“Just relax~” he purred against your skin, placing soft kisses all over, “Just relax. I’m just gonna have a little fun.” he bit down hard enough to make you yelp, sucking to leave a mark. 

The knife was back now, dragging down your chest with just enough force to catch skin, droplets of blood following. Down, down, teasing at the edge of your pants before coming back up and poking into your side. Body jerking, wanting to get away from the pain, but worried what he would do if you moved. Accidental or intentional. He kissed the new mark on your neck, and purred into your ear

“Don’t worry too much now…. I know just where to put it-” He sounded out of breath, lust moans more than words. The hot air prickling your skin. Hand moving across your chest and smearing the pain before gripping you tight. The knife sliding into your abdomen with no resistance, “so it wont kill you.”

Jaw wide open, eyes wide, hands frozen just over his hand. The scream stuck in your throat sounded more like a guttural gasp for breath. You couldn’t stop your back from arching the way it did, something he took advantage of, grinding his hips up against you with a groan. 

“And I thought I liked screamers.” He took the opportunity to kiss you again. Tongue licking teeth before chuckling and wiggling the knife just a bit. The tears blurring your limited vision as you finally let out a howl. Life finds you as you attempted to claw at him. 

“Ooooh~ Look at you.” He pants, nuzzling your hair, hips grinding up once again, “You sound so good. I almost want to fill you with holes over and over again.” The knife was pulled out slowly. He licked the blood off with an exaggerated moan before placing it in a sheath at his side. The grip of his arm moved more to your neck, enough to hold you but not choke.

“Keep still now-” Fingers poking and circling the wound, like he did with you before. When they began to slide _inside,_ you let out a scream and grabbed for his wrist only to be slammed down onto the ground. Head hitting with enough force to daze you. His body pinning you down. The gentle probing had turned to thrusting into the wound. The cool cement on your cheek did nothing to sooth you. You kicked and howled and tried to reach back against him, but the bastard was too heavy.

“There's just something so _primal_ to how people react to this. Its like fingering your cunt but better!” The fingers inside spread inside you, the already unbearable pain worsening, “I can make you squirm and scream. I can feel how soft you are inside.” He’s wrapped the free arm around you and nuzzled into your neck, “But I cant fuck it like a cunt. Not unless I go too deep. And I want you to stay with me the whole time.”

“Stop! Just. stop. Talking!” you screamed beneath him. It made him pause, fingers still inside you. “Just fucking kill me and get it over with! Please!”

He was silent. Still. You could feel his heartbeat against your back, still feel his fingers stuffed inside you. The rise and fall of his chest. Your own heartbeat racing in your ears. The air felt heavier, too thick to breath. Dread making you wish you had just fucking shut up yourself so you wouldn’t feel like he was planning something worse. When he moved you whimpered, feeling you had made a mistake. The rubber mask tugged your skin, his tongue licking at your tears.

“I…. I’m… please.”

“ **Quiet**.”

The fingers withdraw and you bite your tongue, eyes squeezing shut. Shaking as he shifted. You didn't dare to move when he was off. Best not to anger him too much now. The sound of his breathing was putting you on edge. Slow long breaths. Too steady, too calm for how excited he was. You told him to stop talking, now you wish he would say anything! The tickling of breath and hair on your face made you hyperventilate for a moment before somewhat calming yourself. 

Exhaling, you opened your eyes and looked.

The mask was inches away from your face. Every detail of it clear. From the smear paint on his lips, to the marks and groves from wear. But the eyes? Darkness. Nothing looking back. Not even the reflection of light. Was he even human?

The fact he wasn’t grinning made your skin crawl. You fucked up.

Empty sockets held your gaze, the darkness swallowing you. Was he thinking of what to do next? Playing a mind game with you? Was he bored of you now that you were barking back?

The shift was quick, all in one motion, he grabbed your jaw with one hand and the knife with the other. His knee on the side of your head keeping you in place. Those goddamn fingers hooking against your teeth and pulling till it hurt. 

“I guess you don't like foreplay.” All the mirth gone from his voice, “Alright, right to it then. But i’ll warn ya…. If you move, this is going to be a lot worse.”

You briefly wondered if your skull would crack from the weight of his knee against your head. Or if he would rip your jaw off with how hard he was pulling it open. The tip of the knife pressed against your skin and you tried to beg. He must have liked the begging, taking a moment to tease the blade against you before it pierced through. Filling your mouth with warm red copper. It didn't rip through to the corner of your mouth, instead he seemed happy to leave a small hole. The moaning you let out was mournful, weeping. He tilted his head, mouth parted slightly as he drew the blade out and brought it to his tongue. Languidly lapping at the bloodied blade. 

“ _Sooooo sweet_.” And that sickly sweet tone was back. He let go of your jaw but the knee kept you in place as you tried to squirm away. Hand pawing at his pants. You were too weak to really spit out the blood, instead it gurgled out and pool against your cheek.

“Ready dear?” His knee removed, leaning back down over you. The grin was back.

It wasn't hard to guess what was about to happen. He dragged you to sit up, holding your face tight. Long strokes, dragging his tongue to lap every drop of blood, smiling against your cheek as he spoke, “If you bite me, I’ll gut you and fuck that hole instead.” You grit your teeth to resist the urge of doing just that and his tongue presses into the cut. You'd rather he kiss you again, this was beyond perverse. It was sick. He was sick. The sounds had you trying to lean away. He seemed forgiving of this. Licking his lips and letting you go. Blood staining his mask along side the paint.

You were trying to get your mind off the cold feeling of saliva on your cheek when he grabbed your hands and cut them free. Pins and needles, blood rushing back to them. You looked at him, this had to be a trick. A mind fuck. 

“If you can’t breath, you gotta try and push me off.”

“What?”

“I tend to get a little too into it. I don’t want you choking unless it’s my hands around your throat.”

Oh.

You didn't fight it. You didn't even try to get away. Just wanted to get it over with. You were still rigid, the last bit of resistance you could muster. Staring at the floor as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Stroking it with a few satisfied grunts. Fingers threaded through your hair to make you look up, the tip pressed to your lips. By this time you were taking shaky, uneven breaths. Shivering from blood loss and fear.

“Give it a kiss.” It was big enough to make you grimace. This was going to hurt. But if you played his game it would be over. A pleased hum, passed his lips as you leaned forward and gave his cock the requested kiss. It twitched at your touch, “Good girl. Now hold still.”

He moved closer, turning your head with one hand. “I don't think I made the hole big enough.” The head of his cock prods against it to make his point, “I was worried about cutting all the way through. Didn’t want to ruin that pretty smile of yours.” When did you ever smile for him? No more words as he pressed, the head getting stuck for a moment before popping through your cheek and into your mouth, stopped by your teeth. Hissing through a clenched jaw, grabbing his pant leg out of pure reaction. 

“Open you fucking mouth.” It was with great hesitation you did, but he had some patience. Especially after you wrapped your arms around his leg to brace yourself. 

When your jaw relaxed, he pushed forward, cock sliding, stretching the cut with intense biting pain. How could he be enjoying this? His cock scrapping against your teeth, let along the fact he was fucking a wound. But how much could you expect of the man who finger fucked the knife wound in your side moments ago? You tried to open your mouth wider to avoid his promised punishment.

The knife clattered to the ground, too far to grab had you been of right mind. One hand tangling in your hair, the other gripping your jaw, moving you into an awkward angle that had his cock sliding down your throat. Your gasps for breath between thrusts sounding garbled and desperate. When he hunched over, knees bent, hips rolling to meet the pull of his hands you looked up and immediately regretted it. His teeth were grit behind smeared black paint, the empty voids had you caught in their gaze again. Staring into that nothingness like it was a trap. You felt weak. You felt useless and used. Your hands dropped to your sides, tears welling up again. He grinned, feeling you truly give up. No more resistance. Just accepting the place he had made for you. The place he made you for.

“Good girl.” His grunting had warm breath ghosting over your face. It became his mantra, hips thrusting erratically. Your submission more than he could have hoped for. Drool spilling from your lips and down your chin, the taste of blood still overwhelming. He was taking so fucking long, prolonging your pain and shame. Throat becoming raw from abuse and ragged breaths. 

“God look at you! Wouldn't you make a pretty pet? Be my good girl hmm? My pretty-pretty pet?” you looked at him with an empty expression. His words were becoming slightly slurred, his grip impossibly tight, hips stuttering. Close. Soon.

“Don’t leave a mess, take it all~” You didn't get a chance to take a breath before he slammed in deeper, cumming down your throat with moans that sounded more like a growling beast. Your vision going black, hands balling into fists as you struggled to swallow.

The silence was numbing. Pleasant darkness compared to the voids you had seen far too many times. You couldn't feel anything anymore. If this was death, then it was fine.

A sharp slap to your injured cheek woke you from the silence. A heavy weight on your chest, something pressing into your side. The wake up wasn’t nearly as jarring as what you were looking at now. A masked man looking down at you with concern in his eyes. His eyes. _Why could you see his eyes now?!_ They were far too human, with far too much Fondness. Where was the beast that had been torturing you?

“Oh good you're awake~” There was the grin of the monster. He leaned down, kissing you lightly, “Was worried I lost you there for a moment.”

He removed himself from you, leaving you in the semi quiet as he shuffled around. It was over now. You were too weak to move, No doubt still bleeding out. Death would swallow you and there would be peace.

Your legs were kicked open before being pulled up and around his waist. Was a quick death too much to ask for? “Now then, time for your reward~”

It seems it was

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm new to writing it, my Gore level may change in future.


End file.
